edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Village With Fort by Dblcut3
UPDATES: World will be discontinued after December 2014. The last Update will be ' Version 17. The updates from now on will only feature beatification updates. A large update was planned, but cancelled after my iPod that the world was on broke. '''Village With Fort '''is a very large world. It took over 3 years to complete. It is a great world to explore. It has a Subway System, a Quarry, a Lighthouse, a Fort, and much more. Lakewood Neighborhoods *'Valleyview Heights- Medium Wealth Old Fashioned Residential Area *'Efron Valley- Medium Wealth Residential Area' *'Westford Heights- High Wealth Residential Area With Modern Mansions' *'Trenton- Medium Wealth Residential Area' *'Efron Hills- Medium Wealth Residential Area' *'Lakewood Valley- Medium Wealth Lakeside Community' *'Downtown- Historic District With Shops And Town Hall' *'Midtown- Medium Wealth Central District Of Lakewood' Charlottesville Districts and Neighborhoods Village With Fort is so far made up of several Neighborhoods, and 5 Main Districts. SOUTH DISTRICT: *'Fort- Military base with 2 buildings and 20 underground levels' *'Chesnut Ridge- Medium Wealth Commercial Area with some houses and duplexes ' *'Rainbow Row- Based off of the famous Rainbow Row in Charleston, SC, USA' *'Old Town- Residential Area, First place built in the City, Home to the Capital Building' *'Durville Heights- Low Wealth Residential Area, Home to Lake Durville' *'Hebron Heights- Low Wealth Residential Area with some Buisinusses' *'Greene Valley- Medium Wealth Residential and Medium Wealth Commercial Area' *'Olive Heights- High Wealth Residential Area' *'Rainbow Town- Medium Wealth Residential Area With Unique Homes' CENTRAL DISTRICT: *'Downtown- Medium Wealth Commercial Area with Skyscrapers' *'Fosterville- Low Wealth High Crime Residential Area' *'Cherry Hills- Low Wealth Residential Area' *'Highland Park- Low Wealth High Crime Residential Area' *'Highland Hills- Low Wealth High Crime Residential Area' *'Stadium Park- High Wealth Commercial Area With Football Stadium And Skyscrapers' *'Olympia- Medium Wealth Commercial Area' *'Clayton Park- Low Wealth Commercial And Residential Area' NORTH DISTRICT: *'Harrison Park- Low Wealth Residential Area (INCOMPLETE)' WEST DISTRICT: *'Cherry Valley- Medium Wealth Residential Area ' *'Point Perry- Medium Wealth Historic District' *'Cherry Peak- Medium Wealth Historic District' *'Rivermist Park- Low Wealth Residential Area' EAST DISTRICT: *'Castro Valley- Medium Wealth Residential Area, Home To Glitch World Amusement Park' *'Ballston- Low Wealth Residential and High Wealth Commercial Area (NAMED FOR DISTRICT IN DC)' *'Jackson Towncenter- Low Wealth Residential Area' *'Mount Lebenon- Low Wealth Residential Area' Cities CITIES & TOWNS: *'Charlottesville- Urban City, Mainly Low Wealth Residential Areas' *'Doubletown- Suburban Town Mainly Medium Wealth Residential Area' *'Lakewood- Suburb of Charlottesville Contains Low Medium and High Wealth Residential Areas' *'Jamestown- Rural Village In St. Johns Township' TOWNSHIPS: *'Saint Johns Township- Rural Area That Incldes Several Fields and Farms' *'Peterson Township- Rural Area Just South Of Lakewood' Version 17 (UNRELEASED) Version 15.5 is the next version of Village With Fort. I will be focusing on my Metro System and beautifing the city. Here are the new features: *Beautification Project for Greene Valley *Beautification Project for Olive Heights *Redisigned Bridge *Beautification Project In Rainbow Row *Gray Roads In Rainbow Row *Gray Roads In Chesnut Ridge *Redisigned Metro Stations With Gray Floors *Redisigned Metro Stations With Brown Chairs *Redisigned Metro Stations With Dark Gray Shoulders *Added Monorail System *Put Glass Dome Around Monorail *All Roads Gray *Expanded Rainbow Town *Jamestown Village *New Expressway On West Side *Finished Sidewalks In Doubletown *Covered Bridge *Small Road From Peterson Twp. To St. John's Twp. *Road Through Metroparks *Added Several Roads To Lakewood Areas *Modern Looking Shopping Plazas, Historic District, A Park In Middle Of Road, & Town Hall in Lakewood *Beautified Cemetery *Added Lakewood Entrance To Glitch World *Added More Homes To Jackson Twp. *Added A Park In Jackson Twp. *Remade Mall Parking Lot *New Neighborhood- Clayton Park *Added Tons To Highland Hill (RELEASE DATE IS DECEMBER 15, 2013) Version 15.4 (CURRENT) Version 15.4 is the upcoming version of Village With Fort. *Expanded Ballston *Aviary Photo Studio *Rainbow Town *Downtown Doubletown *PNC Tower The Charlottesville Mall The Charlottesville mall is one of Dblcut3's best builds. It is located in Olympia. It is 2 stories high with 20 stores in it. If you have any ideas for stores please contact Dblcut3. Here is a list of the stores: *Apple Store *Best Buy *Charlottesville Medical Association *Olympian Furniture Co. *Charlottesville Appliances *Phantom Fireworks *McDonalds *Subway *Gamestop *Charlottesville Caviliers Sports Shop Charlottesville Metro System Charlottesville's Metro System is made up of a Subway and Monorail system. Westford Heights Westford Heights is going to feature homes atleast 25x25 big. Currently I am working on a 45x21 mansion from the Eden World Luxury Villas V8 Contemporary Estate. I am also working on a colonial style mansion that will be around 40x10. I also am working on the recreating the white modern looking house in The Olymic Metropolis. I also created a 25x15 home next to 4 great townhouses! PHOTOS COMING SOON! The Ethnic District The Ethnic District is an area where all Eden members can build. Contact Dblcut3 if you want to build here. Here are the current builders: *Cazybert101 *Nleo123 *Astroaron Map HD Photos Here are some HD pictures taken with Aviary Photo Editor. IMG 1125.JPG IMG 1178.JPG IMG 1183.JPG IMG 1182.JPG Downtown Downtown is by far the best part of Charlottesville. Here are some photos of Downtown. IMG_100.PNG|The Metro Center|linktext=A small 6 story office building with a great rooftop bar IMG_0995.PNG|View From Durville Heights|linktext=Left- Dblcut3 Gaming HQ Middle- Leone Towers Right- Future Charlottesville News HQ IMG_0985.PNG|The Veterans Memorial|linktext=A simple memorial devoted to Charlottesville's fallen veterans IMG_0984.PNG|Seifert Tower|linktext=A well designed modern office building IMG_0983.PNG|The Bank Of Charlottesville|linktext=A simple 4 story clocktower IMG_0982.PNG|My first and best Skyscraper IMG_0904.PNG|Downtown From Highland Hill IMG 0983.PNG|The Bank Of Charlottesville|linktext=A small 4 story clocktower IMG 0982.PNG|Leone Towers|linktext=Charlottesville's first Skyscraper IMG 0904.PNG|View From Highland Hill Videos # Eden Adventures Ep. 1 Village With Fort # IMG_0905.PNG|Rainbow Row From Old Towne IMG_0906.PNG|Rainbow Row IMG_0907.PNG|The Pink House IMG_0908.PNG|Simple Kitchen Design IMG_0909.PNG|Back Patios with pools IMG_0910.PNG|The First Building in the world IMG_1015.PNG|Mansion in St. John's Estate IMG_1014.PNG|Stadium Bleachers IMG_1013.PNG|Unfinished Football Stadium IMG_1012.PNG|Da Ghetto IMG_1011.PNG|Boarded up houses in Fosterville IMG_1010.PNG|Highland Park IMG_1009.PNG|Charlottesville Metro Center Photos IMG_0434.PNG|Lake In Old Towne IMG_0280.PNG|Internet Cafe In Old Towne IMG_0275.PNG|Capital Hill In Old Town IMG_0274.PNG|Suspension Bridge In Old Towne IMG_0971.PNG|Efron Valley Subway Station IMG_0970.PNG|Efron Valley Lookout Tower IMG_0965.PNG|Nice small home IMG_0964.PNG|White Home IMG_0963.PNG|Efron Valley Subway IMG_0966.PNG|Nice House Setup IMG_0977.PNG|The Cherry Peak Historic District IMG_0976.PNG|A quiet Historic Area IMG_0975.PNG|Lighthouse IMG_0974.PNG|Point Perry Histroic District IMG_0973.PNG|Small Country Home IMG_0972.PNG|Mayor's Mansion In Doubletown IMG_0994.PNG|Homes in Durville Heights IMG_0993.PNG|Homes around Lake Durville IMG_0992.PNG|Durville Heights homes IMG 0998.PNG|Mayor's Mansion IMG_0997.PNG|Hilton Garden Suites IMG_0996.PNG|Pink Mansion IMG_1008.PNG|Green Sedan IMG_1007.PNG|Motorcycle and Sports Car IMG_1006.PNG|Ferrari IMG_1005.PNG|Ducati IMG_1004.PNG|Car Dealership IMG_1003.PNG|Castro Valley Lookout Tower IMG_1002.PNG|Supercar IMG_1001.PNG|Dance Hall IMG_0999.PNG|Mansion IMG 0391.png|View Of The Fort From Old Towne IMG_0419.PNG|Cannons At Fort IMG_0428.PNG|The Fort's Massive Underground TNT Room IMG_0425.PNG|Inside Computer Area In Fort IMG_0430.PNG|Subway Station Connecting To Fort IMG_0418.PNG|New Watch Tower in Fort IMG_0417.PNG|Old Fort Watch Tower IMG_0429.PNG|Mayor's Underground Bomb Shelter IMG_0416.PNG|View From New Fort Watch Tower IMG_0258.PNG|Front Of The Fort Category:Worlds Category:Cities